granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page/featured article/automated
| Canthan New Year = | Dragon Festival = | Wintersday in July = | Halloween | Halloween, Breast Cancer Awareness Month = | Wintersday = }} | | | noresultsheader = Error, no featured articles found. | format = ,,%PAGE%, }}}} }} }} This page compares the current date to some specified event date ranges, and if they match, it displays a relevant featured page. Otherwise it selects a random featured article each week. The page that should be displaying below is: ---- |Abaddon| Abaddon Abaddon, God of Secrets and Water, was once known as one of the six Gods of Tyria. He was the god who is said to have distributed the gift of magic; however, he gave it out too freely and wars between the races soon began. Because of the wars the other five gods limited the use of magic through the creation of the bloodstones, but Abaddon disagreed. Angered, Abaddon used his Margonite army to start a war against the other five gods and attacked the place known as Gates of Heaven. Although he was able to overpower two gods on his own, he was defeated at the place now known as the Mouth of Torment and was imprisoned in the Realm of Torment, chained and weakened. It was because of this war that the gods left Tyria… Read more.}} |Alliance Battles| Alliance Battles Alliance Battles are 12 vs 12 PvP battles that determine control of the Kurzick-Luxon border in Cantha. Kurzicks wear their traditional blue color and appear as blue dots on the map while Luxons wear their traditional red color and appear as red dots on the map. There are seven control points on the map which are captured by having more players and allies in its vicinity than the other team. Depending on the specific battle map, control points will be at equal distance from either side or closer to the side that is losing on the border. By default, a control point will be in neutral status… Read more.}} |Animal companion| Animal companion An animal companion or pet is a creature that fights alongside a ranger in combat zones. A player's pet appears in explorable areas when they have equipped any of the ranger skills Charm Animal, Comfort Animal (PvE), or Heal as One (PvE). Sometimes, a player using a pet makes it the main part of their strategy. Like all creatures, pets gain experience, to a maximum level of 20. Their appearance is based on which species of charmable animal they are and their level, which determines their size. Pets follow their owners and use standard melee attacks. Their AI behavior is similar to that of minions: they attack and move to the owner's target, but have difficulty changing target and are easily bodyblocked. However, like heroes, pets can be directed using the pet interface screen which allows the owner to order their pet to heel, to guard, or to lock target… Read more.}} |Ascalon (pre-Searing)| Ascalon (pre-Searing) Ascalon was a fertile land filled with wheat fields and blossoming flowers, with plenty of natural irrigation through the rivers and forests. Ascalon is placed between the Shiverpeak Mountains and the Blazeridge Mountains. During the last Guild War, the people of Rin looked to Adelbern to lead them; he was crowned king due to his feats and popularity. Duke Barradin was the next heir to the throne before Adelbern was crowned and, as such, some of his supporters were not happy when a soldier was named instead… Read more.}} |Body block| Body block Foes and allies alike are physical presences on the PvP battlefield – one cannot simply walk through another character. Players can therefore use their characters' bodies to block or slow the movement of another character. This is known as body blocking, a particular kind of snare that can be performed by any character. In outposts and PvE areas, friendly characters can be moved through without restriction; however, in PvP matches, friendly characters (including pets and minions) can body block each other… Read more.}} |Charr| Charr The feline Charr have always been a savage fighting race that once dominated the eastern side of the Shiverpeak Mountains. They fought anything they could - including themselves. Eventually the many warbands of the Charr united under a single leader: the Khan-Ur. In days before the Gods of Tyria brought the humans to Tyria, the Charr battled with the Forgotten in the Blazeridge Mountains. Long after the Forgotten stopped threatening the Charr, the humans appeared and, with the help of their Gods, pushed the Charr from their southern borders. The conquered the land that became known as Ascalon in 100 BE. Along with being pushed back, the Khan-Ur was assassinated, preventing any hope the Charr had to retake their lands. The death of the Khan-Ur caused a schism among its four children, who became known as imperators, and brought the establishment of the High Legions - the Ash Legion, the Blood Legion, the Flame Legion, and the Iron Legion… Read more.}} |Condition| Condition A condition, sometimes known as an injury or ailment, is a negative effect that is caused by a skill. Usually a skill applies the condition on an enemy, but in some cases it affects the user to balance the skill. All conditions wear off in time, but can also be removed by a number of skills. A condition is indicated in the effects monitor by a gold colored icon with an arrow pointing downwards. If a creature is affected by a condition it is also shown on their health bar by a brown arrow pointing downwards. Bleeding, poison and disease also turn the health bar into another color and deep wound turns part of it gray. Most conditions also have… Read more.}} |Costume Brawl| Costume Brawl Costume Brawl is a PvP minigame introduced during Halloween 2007. Players fight in the guise of famous characters from the Guild Wars story, using that character's special equipment and custom set of skills. Two randomly-grouped teams of 5 take on the guises of Henchmen and Heroes of their respective professions and compete to be the first to reach 20 points. At the end of a match, every player on the winning team will receive a prize… Read more.}} |Crystal Desert| Crystal Desert Once being the Crystal Sea, the Crystal Desert was created shortly before the Exodus of the Gods in 0 AE. It was formed alongside the Desolation, also formerly a part of the Crystal Sea, when the Five Gods defeated Abaddon. The Crystal Desert connects to the southern continent of Elona and had at one point been ruled by the Primeval Kings of the southern continent. In the past, there have been at least four groups of humans attempting to settle in the land: the Margonites, the Elonians, the Seekers, and Ascalonians. Despite mostly being arid and dry, the Crystal Desert has a few oases and deepened valleys holding vegetation. It is also riddled with giant statues of an ancient civilization, ruins of the failed colony of Elonia, and large natural cliffs… Read more.}} |Dragon Arena| Dragon Arena The Dragon Arena is a PvP arena set in a modified version of the Imperial Isle guild hall that is accessible only during Shing Jea Boardwalk events by talking to Captain Li Sah. The game format resembles dodgeball as all players, regardless of profession, are equipped with a skillset that allows them to throw a "ball" and run quickly to dodge their opponents' balls. All life and armor is also standardized through the environment effect Spirit of the Festival, and dead players are resurrected at a shrine every 30 seconds. Teams consist of 6 randomly chosen players, and to win a team must accumulate 20 kills before its opponent. In case of a tie, both teams lose… Read more.}} |Dhuum| Dhuum Dhuum is the cruel and unjust god who used to rule the Underworld as the god of death; during his reign, he had a tower and throne situated in the place now known as the Chaos Planes and resurrections and the existence of the undead were not tolerated. He was eventually overthrown by Grenth, who took the position as the new god of death; however, Grenth did not have the power to slay Dhuum, so he imprisoned the latter within the Hall of Judgment behind enchanted doors and layers of divine magic. Though asleep, Dhuum's dark power increases every time a creature in the Underworld dies, strengthening him so he may eventually free himself. Players encounter many followers of Dhuum, such as Riders of Dhuum and Emissaries of Dhuum, and Dhuum himself is fought in the Underworld, inside the Hall of Judgment… Read more.}} |Dwayna Vs Grenth| Dwayna Vs Grenth Dwayna Vs Grenth, also known as snowball fight, is a PvP arena set in a modified version of the Shiverpeak Arena that is accessible only during Wintersday events by talking to a Wintersday Priest or Tolkano for tournaments. The name is derived from the annual battle between Dwayna and Grenth that takes place every year on Wintersday. The arena is used for 2 game types, a random team game and a tournament game. Players participating in this fight are randomly assigned to support one of the two gods every match. The game format plays out as a snowball fight in which players attempt to bring presents to their god. All life and armor is also standardized through the environment effect Yuletide… Read more.}} |Gods of Tyria| Gods of Tyria The Gods of Tyria are the gods that are the most commonly worshiped gods in Tyria. They are the beings who, in the religion of humans and other advanced races, created the world of Tyria, gave magic to the races, and who bestow the Favor of the Gods. One of their titles, the Old Gods, is given because they left the world of Tyria during the Exodus of the Gods at year 0. In the timeline, BE stands for Before Exodus and AE stands After Exodus. Among these gods are Balthazar, the God of Fire and War, Dwayna, the Goddess of Life and Air (also the leader of the True Gods), Grenth, the God of Death and Ice, Lyssa, Twin Goddess of Beauty and Illusions, Melandru, Goddess of Nature and Earth, and… Read more.}} |Governments of Tyria| Governments of Tyria Throughout the world of Tyria, there exist many different forms of governments. The most commonly seen governments are those of humans and generally take the form of either monarchies, such as in Ascalon and how Kryta was prior to the Charr invasion, oligarchies, such as the Kurzick Great Houses, or in elected meritocracies, such as the Luxon's Council of Elders. Non-human forms of governments have an even larger variety among them, but are typically a single form of government within each race… Read more.}} |Guide to PvE| Guide to PvE Group performance is not only about its composition, but also about each individual player. It pays to make sure you are on even level with other players and are able to cooperate with them as partner rather than leech. While level is not as important, early in game being sufficiently leveled for content you want to tackle can save a lot of frustration and make gameplay smoother. Generally, you can use Henchmen and rough guideline: If you are lower level than henchies, you are lagging behind and should catch up. More important, however, is making sure you get your extra 30 attribute points as they become available. What you get is definitely worth effort there… Read more.}} |Guide to character creation| Guide to character creation The first choice you will have to make is choosing a starting campaign. It affects your subsequent options - the available professions that can be selected and the available appearance options. If you are creating a PvP-only character, you can skip the rest of this section. Aside from the starting location, the rest of this section applies only to role-playing characters. Choosing a primary profession is likely the most important decision in the creation of a role-playing character. The choice of primary profession cannot be changed once a character has been created. The only way to change is to delete and recreate… Read more.}} |Guide to earning Hall of Monuments rewards| Guide to earning Hall of Monuments rewards This is a guide to help players organize and achieve their Hall of Monuments goals. Before even starting to read this guide you'll want to decide the amount of points you wish to achieve, this will help you pace yourself. Most people will decide on either 30 points, which will unlock every reward item, or 50 points, which will unlock all of the items as well as the bonus titles. Because the achievements span all three campaigns and Eye of the North, any campaign along with Eye of the North can earn 30 points, but all of the campaigns are required to reach 50 points. See below for the total points available with only one campaign. You can continue to add achievements to your Hall of Monuments even after the release of Guild Wars 2. The Hall of Monuments is located in the Eye of the North expansion. There are 5 monuments in the Hall of Monuments that players can dedicate their achievements to. These achievements give the player points and these points unlock unique items and titles for their Guild Wars 2 account… Read more.}} |Guide to hard mode| Guide to hard mode As a rule of thumb, only the most efficient PvE builds will do for hard mode. Many sub-optimal builds are still able to complete the normal mode missions; hard mode, however, is less forgiving. Also, while using one general-purpose build for all areas might do for normal mode, in hard mode it becomes much more important to adapt your build to the special situation at hand. Check beforehand on the type of enemies you will be facing and alter your build accordingly. Since monsters have much higher health in hard mode, your party will need to deal much more damage to them. Since you might need more healing and interrupts as well, only the very best builds in terms of damage output should be used… Read more.}} |Gwen| Gwen Gwen (born 1060 AE) is an Ascalonian adventurer and the current commanding officer of the Ebon Vanguard. Originally hailing from Ashford, she lived with her mother Sarah until the Searing, when her mother was killed and she was taken captive by the Charr. For seven years she suffered at their hands, during which time she developed a deep hatred of the feline race. Eventually, she escaped, fleeing north until she chanced upon an Ebon Vanguard camp, where Captain Langmar took her in. Within a year she had risen to the position of second-in-command, and led the effort to rescue Langmar and her soldiers from the Charr Homelands when they were captured during a mission. In doing so, she toppled Hierophant Burntsoul, beginning Pyre Fierceshot's long road to revolution. With Langmar, she then led the Vanguard to victory in the battle against the Great Destroyer… Read more.}} |Hall of Monuments| Hall of Monuments The Hall of Monuments is an explorable area that commemorates character and account acquisitions and accomplishments. Available only to accounts that are linked to Eye of the North, it is the only area in the game that is personalized to the leader of the party. Five distinct monuments allow players to show off certain weapons, all miniatures, most heroes and some pets, various prestige armor, and player titles. The hall also serves to kickoff key quests in Eye of the North and for dialogue and quests related to Guild Wars Beyond. More importantly for many players, filling one's Hall of Monuments is the only way to unlock a number of Guild Wars 2 bonus items and titles… Read more.}} |Human| Human Humans are one of the most widespread and influential species in the world of Tyria. They are spread throughout the world of Tyria, including Cantha, Elona, and the eponymous continent Tyria, though it is implied they live further south than Cantha, which is where they may have originated. Wherever they originated, humans are not native to the world as they were brought there by the Six Gods. The gods themselves only predate humans by a short period of time… Read more.}} |Interrupt| Interrupt An interrupt is an action that prevents a foe from completing his or her current action. An interrupt can be triggered by a skill or an effect. Some interrupts affect only spells or attack skills, while others will not interrupt unless certain prerequisites are met. Actions that can be interrupted include any skill with an activation time and all attacks. Interrupts will only trigger if they successfully interrupt a skill or action. You cannot interrupt a character who is running, using an emote, or activating a skill without an activation time. Knock downs, death, skill failure, and skill disabling (e.g. Blackout) can stop an action from completing, but they are not considered interrupts; skills that prevent interrupts (such as Mantra of Resolve) are ineffective against these actions… Read more.}} |Keiran Thackeray| Keiran Thackeray Lieutenant Keiran Thackeray is an officer of the Ebon Vanguard and leader of the Ebon Falcons. He made his first appearance during the Wintersday 1078 AE celebrations, when he was left in charge of the Eye of the North. During his time in charge, he went to great lengths (or more accurately, enlisted the help of hapless players to go to great lengths for him) to cheer up a lonely Gwen. In the time since then, a romance has developed between the two of them, however for a time this was on hold after Gwen's refusal to celebrate her own birthday led to a falling-out between the pair. He was then dispatched, along with Captain Langmar and the rest of his unit, to Kryta to help the Shining Blade in their civil war in exchange for Krytan aid against the Charr, with words left unsaid between him and Gwen. Although his role was mainly limited to training new recruits, during the Battle for Lion's Arch, he bought Ascalon settlers time to escape to the relative safety of the capital by helping to divert White Mantle forces, along with Captain Langmar and Captain Greywind… Read more.}} |Kurzick| Kurzick The Kurzicks occupy the Echovald Forest and are one of the two vassals of the Empire of the Dragon, the other being the Luxon Armada. The Kurzicks are a nation of very religious people who take the worship of the True Gods very seriously. They are at constant war with the Luxons due to the struggle for the scarce and precious Amber and Jade solidified at the time of the Jade Wind. Their nation is led by the Council of Nobles and their culture by the Great Houses - House zu Heltzer, House Vasburg, House Brauer, House Lutgardis, and House Durheim. Though it is unknown exactly when the Kurzick culture emerged, it is known that they were referred to as Kurzicks long before the Empire of the Dragon was united by Kaineng Tah. Like the Luxons, they suffered due to persecution and the war with Yian Zho which started in 51 CC (459 BE)… Read more.}} |Languages of Tyria| Languages of Tyria There are many languages in the universe of Guild Wars. Nearly every race and nation has their own language, though many races and nations seem to be merging their own languages into a single well known but unnamed language. Most languages are written and hardly seen actually spoken in the game through dialogue, with the exception of various idioms. Never explicitly named, most of Tyria's intelligent creatures appear to speak various dialects of the same language. It is possible that this language is called "human"… Read more.}} |Lore| Lore More than ten thousand years ago the Great Giants, or Giganticus lupicus according to those who study them, walked upon the land. What happened to them is long forgotten, though their bones still lay scattered around the continent from far into Charr territory all the way down to the Crystal Desert. Several ages after they disappeared, a race of serpents was summoned to leave their land from across the Mists and walk upon Tyria. For a time, they were to become the custodians of the world as we know it, aiding other creatures in their journey to life while the gods shaped the world around them. Tyria flourished under the protection of these snakes that could walk and talk, but it would not be long before another race was born: humans… Read more.}} |Luxon| Luxon The Luxon Armada dwells on the Jade Sea and are one of the two vassals of the Empire of the Dragon, the other being the Kurzicks. The Luxons are a very nomadic and combative race. They are at constant war with the Kurzicks due to ancient unexplained hatred and the desire over the scarce and precious Amber and Jade that was solidified from the Jade Wind. During Emperor Angsiyan's reign, the Luxons and Kurzicks became more and more enveloped by the Empire through treaties, and with that, gained peace with each other for a short time. Until Shiro Tagachi slew the Emperor and the two vassals' champions, Archemorus and Saint Viktor. With their deaths, the war between the two vassals continued on and became even more intense with the loss of being able to gather their own food… Read more.}} |Mad King Thorn| Mad King Thorn Mad King Thorn is a former king of Kryta who is well known for telling jokes and his insanity. Although it is unknown when he lived, when he was alive he was married to at least eight wives; the fifth, who was burned alive, is said to be his favorite. During Thorn's rule, he had "many squabbles over the years" with Palawa Joko, who was an "up-and-coming king in Elona" at the time. Thorn held exquisite banquets for his court despite a devastating famine in Kryta. He is also known to have skinned villagers alive at some point. He is known for having a hatred for Tengu, Harpies, and Ettins, and he is known to fear Termites. He also had a spat with Qwytzylkak at some point in the past… Read more.}} |Margonite| Margonite The Margonites are the primary demonic servants of Abaddon. Before the Exodus of the Gods, the Margonites were humans that Abaddon later transformed into ethereal demons. In their demonic form, the Margonites have a natural life span of over one thousand years, as evidenced by Lord Jadoth's being older than 1076 years. According to The Lost, their long life and demonic powers come at the price of sterility, thus the Margonites can only increase their numbers by transforming others into Margonites… Read more.}} |Mhenlo| Mhenlo Mhenlo (born in 1048 AE) is a traveling companion of Devona, Cynn, Eve, and Aidan, whom he had traveled with ever since the Searing. He is in a relationship with Cynn, who is constantly jealous of Mhenlo's Canthan childhood friends. Though not originally confident in his own abilities, his interaction with Cynn is one of the major reasons he becomes more sure of his path in life, and of his own capabilities. He was the last Tyrian to study at Shing Jea Monastery before it was shut off from foreigners. He is known throughout Cantha, especially by Kurzicks in the Echovald Forest, due to his travels when he was a student. Many Kurzicks had presumed Mhenlo to be dead until he returned to Cantha in 1072 AE to aid Togo in dealing with the return of Shiro Tagachi. Alongside Aidan, Cynn, and Devona, he met Eve in a graveyard while being chased by Charr, and the group later joined Prince Rurik in an assault against the Charr, eventually joining the Ascalonian migration to Kryta… Read more.}} |Miniature| Miniature Miniatures are small replicas of different creatures and other NPCs found in Guild Wars. They are often referred to as miniature pets, mini-pets, or minis for short. They are not capable of attacking or interacting with other game elements in any way. They are mainly for show and are mostly used by ArenaNet as a means of rewarding a player's achievements or dedication to the game. Miniatures are "called out" or summoned by double-clicking the miniature icon in your character's inventory. The miniature will appear and start to move around your character, running towards your character if he or she moves too far away… Read more.}} |Mursaat| Mursaat The Mursaat, also known as "Unseen Ones", are a race of floating humanoid spell casters from the Isle of Janthir. They have the ability to hide themselves from those who do not have the gift of True Sight and are considered gods by the White Mantle. They are creatures with three elongated toes and long black feathers growing from their backs, and they wear golden masks and armor and are often accompanied by Jade constructs and utilize their towers. Not much is known of the Mursaat's history before the year 1070 AE, though they are known to be sworn enemies of the Seers. At an unknown time in the past, the Mursaat and the Seers had a war and near the end of the war the Seers found a way to combat… Read more.}} |Nahpui Quarter| Nahpui Quarter The players complete the Nahpui Quarter mission to become Weh no Su to be able to see and fight beings from the spirit realm in the mortal realm. This mission is equivalent to the Ascension in the Prophecies campaign, or completing Hunted! of the Nightfall campaign. The primary goal of the mission is to defeat the four celestial beings, bringing the player Closer to the Stars. Once the celestials are killed, they will spawn multiple essences throughout the mission area. These essences have a similar skill set as the celestials and should be treated in much the same way… Read more.}} |Polymock| Polymock Polymock is a minigame in Guild Wars Eye of the North to earn reputation with the Asura. It is described as a battle chess type strategy game or "Pokemon on steroids". You play against the AI with three "pieces" that you select, each has a unique skill bar, the aim is to defeat your opponent by countering the "pieces" that it picks. There are 27 different Polymock pieces, of which 18 are obtainable for players. Each time you pick one piece, you take the form of the corresponding creature. Each piece has its own set of skills. Before you can participate in Polymock matches, you must first obtain three starter pieces from Hoff in Rata Sum and then register them with Denn… Read more.}} |Profession| Profession Professions define a character's skill set and attributes, much like the character classes defined in other RPG games. A character starts with a primary profession and is also able to obtain a secondary profession. A character's primary profession determines that character's appearance, the armor and runes they can use, and their available skills and attributes. A character's secondary profession provides them with a second set of attributes and skills to complement the first… Read more.}} |Religion| Religion The world of Tyria is filled with many different races and cultures that practice various religions, ranging from kingdom-wide faiths to small cults found scattered throughout a region. Beliefs of all encountered races are not known to the players (such as the faiths of the Centaur, Dredge, Grawl, and Tengu), but many are thought to have their own faith. Even though the worship of the beings that are both called gods and are such in nature is mostly seen in humans and Forgotten, there are also individuals and groups in other races who worship them. Throughout the world, there are pockets of small cults and faiths, or faiths combined with others that are not common elsewhere. From the Canthan worship of their ancestors to the humorous stone face worshipers of Istan, minor faiths exist and are commonly ignored… Read more.}} |Rollerbeetle Racing| Rollerbeetle Racing Rollerbeetle Racing is a mini-game that first appeared during the Canthan New Year event as an addition to the Shing Jea Boardwalk. The player is transformed into a Rollerbeetle and must race other players to win Gamer points and Racing Medals. Races run as long as the boardwalk is open. The Racing Medals can be spent on unlocking the Racing Beetle pet or on the Miniature World-Famous Racing Beetle at 100 and 200 Racing Medals respectively. Six players compete against each other in a race to the finish line. Each player automatically receives three core skills which become available when the gates open and when they travel through each of the checkpoints. The other five skills can be charged only by hitting a Power Up Box. When a power up box is hit… Read more.}} |Rune| Rune A rune is a type of upgrade component for armor and bags. Unless otherwise specified, all instances of the word "rune" in this article refer specifically to armor runes. The only rune applicable to bags is a Rune of Holding. Runes drop in all campaigns and must be extracted from salvage items. Runes can also be purchased from Rune Traders. The positive effects of such runes do not stack with the effects of runes of the same attribute - the larger effect takes precedence. The negative effects of equipping several runes of the same attribute do stack… Read more.}} |Scarab Plague| Scarab Plague The Scarab Plague was an uncontrollable disease that quickly spread to all reaches of Elona in 652 to 656 DR. It was because of the plague that the first dynasty of Elona, the Primeval Dynasty, fell and during the time of the Scarab Plague Elona was without a dynasty. The plague originated in Fahranur and led to the exodus of Istani from their island home for sixty-eight years (sixty-four years longer than the plague itself). According to records, the first new settlements on Istan had been established in 720 DR… Read more.}} |Shining Blade| Shining Blade The Shining Blade is a group of Krytan royalist rebels who oppose the expanding rule of the White Mantle over Kryta and support the reinstatement of the Krytan royal line. They are suspicious about the motives and true intentions of the White Mantle and their gods, the Unseen Ones, striking out at the Mantle from the Maguuma Jungle using guerrilla tactics. When they were formed is unknown, but they were originally led by Evennia, with an inner council which held at least Saidra and Markis. The Shining Blade were a group of rebels who struck from the wilderness at the White Mantle. In many cases, they captured the Chosen that the White Mantle were claiming to take to the Temple of the Unseen. In reality, the Chosen were being sacrificed on the bloodstone in Bloodstone Fen and the Shining Blade were rescuing them… Read more.}} |Shiro Tagachi| Shiro Tagachi Originally a loyal, if ambitious, guardsman, Shiro Tagachi was noticed by Emperor Angsiyan due to his prowess with weapons and thus invited to join the Imperial Guard as the emperor's favored bodyguard. However, a demon sent by Abaddon had disguised itself as a Fortune Teller and told Shiro he would be killed by the emperor during the Harvest Festival. Fearing for his life and confused by Emperor Angsiyan's odd behavior during the festival, Shiro slew his master in the middle of the Harvest ritual, while a ritualist sounded the alarm, summoning the guards posted outside the temple. Tagachi killed most of the soldiers, and may have defeated the two remaining warriors, the Luxon champion Archemorus and the Kurzick Saint Viktor, if not for… Read more.}} |Snare (tactic)| Snare (tactic) A snare is a skill or tactic that slows or restricts enemy movement. Snares are useful as a melee counter, for countering kiting, or for preventing a player from attaining an objective in a particular PvP mode. For example, one might snare the flag runner in a GvG match, a monk rushing to heal a Guild Lord, or the relic runner in a Heroes' Ascent relic run. A team can heavily restrict or sometimes entirely stop an enemy movement by using body blocking and using their own characters' bodies as a living wall. Spirits, pets, minions, and other NPCs, such as Footmen, can help bodyblock an enemy character. The water attribute of the elementalist, the illusion attribute of the mesmer, and the deadly arts attribute of the assassin contain many useful movement speed reducing hexes. Hexes are somewhat more difficult to remove than conditions, easier to cover to prevent removal, and tend to have more dramatic effects than the cripple condition… Read more.}} |Storybook| Storybook The storybook item type is a special type of inventory item that opens up a window depicting an open book. Each storybook contains multiple pages, with some storybooks even having buttons that can be used to trigger the start of a mission. The pages in a storybook contains short paragraphs of lore or background story on the topic that the storybook is about. The pages may initially be empty, requiring the character to first accomplish a certain feat or complete a certain mission before the lore on the page is unlocked. Most storybooks can be submitted to either historian or scribe NPCs in exchange for rewards… Read more.}} |Survivor| Survivor Survivor is one of the more frustrating and nerve-wracking titles to pursue. The tiers in this title are all earned by acquiring a certain amount of experience without dying. This title can be displayed in the "Honor" monument. Death will halt your progress in this title track and you must start gaining experience again. Before the March 3, 2011 update progress was stopped after a single death and characters would be unable to obtain this title if they died, however this is no longer true. Type "/deaths" in the in-game chat to check the amount of experience that you gained since your last death... Read more.}} |Tank| Tank Tanking is a strategy in PvE in which a player deliberately draws an enemy or enemies’ attention (or “aggro”), and attempts to make him or herself the sole focus of their attacks. This protects the rest of the party, who may be weaker and unable to withstand the enemies' attacks. The party member who performs this role is referred to as a tank. The ultimate goal of this strategy may vary according to the situation at hand, but it usually involves holding a large, powerful enemy or group of enemies in a confined spot while the rest of the party attacks and defeats it. The player who is acting as the tank generally does not contribute to the attack; the tank will… Read more.}} |The Norn Fighting Tournament| The Norn Fighting Tournament The Norn Fighting Tournament is a minigame in Guild Wars Eye of the North to earn reputation with the Norn. The tournament arena can be found in Gunnar's Hold and is accessible to all characters who arrive at this town. This minigame pits your character against 5 different opponents in consecutive one-on-one battles. Should you prevail, you will face down Magni the Bison, the champion and founder of this tournament. The tournament takes place in a small explorable area designed as an arena. Each of the 6 rounds of battle (5 random opponents and the final round) takes place in a different instance of the area. Your character starts each round in a small side room with a 10-second countdown… Read more.}} |Tyria (world)| Tyria (world) Tyria, not to be confused with the continent of the same name, is the name of the planet on which most of the Guild Wars series takes place. It is the home of many sentient species, such as the humans, Asura, Dwarves, and Norn, among others. The timeline places its age over 11,000 years old, when the Giganticus Lupicus last roamed the world, however, the earliest known human life did not appear until 786 BE. There are three known continents and an unknown amount of unexplored ones. Beneath Tyria runs a subterranean network of tunnels, linked by the Asura Gates. Read more.}} |User interface| User interface Players interact with Guild Wars through the user interface. The interface includes windowed panels and dialogs and a heads-up display. The compass, or radar, is part of the user interface that displays a general map of the location of allies and foes in relation to the player within eyesight. The compass shows cardinal directions, but always centers itself relative to the player. The compass itself may be pinged or drawn on by any party member, in order to communicate information such as routes of escape, treasure locations, or items of interest. This can be initiated by any party member by clicking or dragging on the compass map area with the mouse… Read more.}} |White Mantle| White Mantle The White Mantle is a powerful theocratic order and is a governing body of Kryta. The White Mantle were founded during the last guild war by Saul D'Alessio, a member of the Lucky Horseshoe gambling guild. A cheater and a drunk, he was exiled from Kryta and found himself in a dense forest, three weeks' ride away from his home Kingdom. On the brink of death, he instead found the Unseen Ones — tall angelic beings of light who nurtured him back to health and returned him to a leaderless and besieged Kryta. Such was his sincerity and inspirational ability that he gathered a small group of followers, who would become known as the White Mantle… Read more.}} |Zaishen Menagerie Grounds| Zaishen Menagerie Grounds The Zaishen Menagerie Grounds is an explorable area where the Zaishen Order takes care of the charmable animals you have unlocked on your account. Charmable animals can be brought in from the wild as animal companions, or purchased here and trained for you by the Order. The Zaishen Menagerie is account based, which means that any charmable animal you unlock will be available to all characters on that account, both PvE and PvP. You cannot, however, bring other players into your own menagerie, it is only for yourself and your heroes. One method to unlock a charmable animal in the menagerie is show it as an animal companion to Emryd the Tamer. This will unlock a tier for that specific species of animal… Read more.}}